Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!/Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins!
This is the first chapter of Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown. This chapter starts the journey of becoming the Ultimate Warriors. Character Keys *'BOLD = Master' Characters In This Chapter Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (JTH) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) Bosses Training Bosses *Sonic the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Basic Training) *Amy Rose (Co. Ally Boss in Basic Training) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Moderate Training) *Rouge the Bat (Co. Ally Boss in Moderate Training) *Silver the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Advance Training) *Blaze the Cat (Co. Ally Boss in Advance Training) Level 1 Bosses (Planet Mobius) *Jet the Hawk (Act 1) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Act 2) *Chum Pod with Wrecking Ball (Act 3) *G.U.N. Truck (Act 4) *Egg Dragoon (Act 5) *Knuckles the Echidna (Act 6) *Sally Acorn (Act 7) *NICOLE the Lynx (Act 8) *Chum Dragoon (Act 9) *Chum Beater (Act 10) *'Leonardo the Lion' (Act 11) TBC Level 2 Bosses (Ancient Dimension) TBA Prologue: Let the Training Begin! (In the Grassy Field) Jack & Patricia: (resting on a hammock) Jack: Say Patricia? What should we do today? Patricia: I don't know. There are so many things that we've already done. Jack: I know, right? Patricia: Say Jack, what do you think EggPlankton is up to? Jack: I don't know, but let's relax for a little while. It's not like EggPlankton is preparing his ultimate plan for domination of the whole universe. Patricia: I guess your right. Josh: (resting on an ethereal hammock roped on two palm trees) Hey. Jack: Hi Josh! Patricia: Hello Josh, how is your day today? Josh: Just fine. I'ma relaxing today. I got nothin' to do for now. Don't worry, Ventilus is protected. Patricia: That's good, how is my sister Yuki today? Josh: ...? Patricia: Yuki & I have a sister-like relationship, remember? Josh: I know, but y'know, you're facing her husband-to-be. It's a hint of disrespect. Patricia: Oh...sorry. Jack: So, what do you think we should do today? Josh: Let's do some exercise. (summons Ancientcalibur) Wanna? Jack: Sure thing (gets off from the hammock) Patricia: We love to (gets off from the hammock as well) Josh: Alright. First, warm-up to condition the body. Then we battle. Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. Jack: Alright then, let's start those warm ups. Josh: (cracks his knuckles) Stretching. (stretches his arms up high) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... Jack: (stretching his legs' hamstrings) 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. Patricia: (stretching her arms, legs & her tail) That feels good. Josh: Yeah. Stretching the tail is good, because tails have bones and muscles that need to be conditioned. It's for the best result of executing Iron Tail. Patricia: Thank you Josh, I really love stretching. Jack: (stretching his arms sideways) Yep. So do I. We love to get into top pysical condition. Patricia: (still stretching her tail) Indeed we do. Josh: (joint-cracking his fingers) Pfft. Next is... Jogging in place. (jogs in place) Jack & Patricia: (starts jogging in place) Jack: Lift those legs! Josh: (gradually floats as he jogs) O_o Patricia: (helps Josh get back down on his feet) There you go. Your safely back on the ground. Josh: Thanks. I felt like Ghost Q back there XD (SMT reference). Jack: (his arms, legs & neck are stretched) (sighs happily) Ok, I'm ready. Patricia: (her arms, legs, neck & skunk tail are stretched) I'm ready too & so is my skunk tail. Jack: How about you Josh? Are you ready? Josh: Wait a jiffy. (forms an energy aura around himself and it disappears after some moment) Done. Jack: Alright then, let's begin our training! Josh: (stabs Ancientcalibur on the ground, forming wind currents) Jack: (pulls out his Dragon Blade & pratices his slashes) Patricia: (pulls out her magic wand & her flying broom) Josh: (sheaths Ancientcalibur out of the ground) (charges at Jack) Sword practice! Patricia, Kitsune Saber! Patricia: (unleashes her Kitsune Saber) I'm ready! (charges at Josh) Jack: Here I come! (charges at Josh) Josh: Tch, a handicap match, eh? Let's see what potential you have got! (dashes in blinding speed and heavy-swings Ancientcalibur from behind at Jack and Patricia) Jack & Patricia: (hears the blade & then tries to dodge the swing) Whoa! Jack: What are you trying to do, kill us?! (slashes at Josh with his Dragon Blade) Josh: This is training, idiot. Naturally, enemies MAY kill you! (defends with Ancientcalibur & strikes the Dragon Blade out of Jack's hand) Jack: Hey! (picks up his Dragon Blade) Patricia: (strikes at the Ancientcalibur with her Kitsune Saber, trying to strike the Ancientcalibur out of Josh's hand) Gotcha! Josh: (Ancientcalibur is big enough to resist) Greatswords cannot be forced out from the wielder's hands. Remember my advice. (swings Ancientcalibur at Patricia) Patricia: (dodges barely) Phew Jack: (slashes at Josh's back) Josh: Good, you guys are sword-o-phobic. (senses someone behind) Hrm?! (retaliates by striking the Dragon Blade with Ancientcalibur to alter its course) You're good in ambushes. But remember, there are some enemies that cannot be directly ambushed, due to their sensing powers. Jack: I see it now. We must constantly be alert. Always suspect the unexpected. Patricia: (slashes at Josh) Josh: (got a bit wounded on his arm) Ow. I intended to be hurt. Okay, sometimes, enemies may do OHKs or one-hit kills by restraining the enemy and attempt some sort of lethal move. You need to act fast to overwhelm the enemy and thwart his or her concentration. Like this. (teleports behind Patricia and attempts to restrain her, with his Ancientcalibur nearly across Patricia's neck) Patricia: Eek! Jack: Alright. (grabs Josh's shoulder, trying to restrain him, with his Dragon Blade nearly across Josh's neck) Like that? Josh: Pbbt, yep. But beware. If your enemy is too large, too small, or is too fast to be locked in a finishing move, you can't restrain him or her at all. If your enemy is too large, use distractive attacks. If he/she is too small, counterattack with magic. If it is too fast, counterattack with swift attacks. It is much effective if you scan for their weaknesses. I will give you X-Ray Sensors after the training. Jack: Right, that is a good point. Patricia: (gulps as she saw Josh's sword is very close to her neck) Josh: Don't be trapped with fear when you're locked. You can still retaliate. (moves his Ancientcalibur away from Patricia's neck) Beware: your attacks may be planned against the enemy, but be aware of collisions. They may happen and deal damage to both attackers at once. Patricia: Thank you for the tip. (wraps her skunk tail around Josh, trying to restrain him) Josh: (teleports behind Patricia) If your enemy is too fast to be locked in a finishing move, you can't restrain him or her at all. Restraining is not enough to defeat an enemy. Sometimes you have to make plans. (does a karate chop at Patricia's back) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail to try & block the attack) Josh: (the karate chop was actually Tachyon Chop) The Tachyon Chop clashes with the Iron Tail. The tachyon energy is conducted through Patricia's Iron Tail, causing a surge of blue electricity to be released, naturally electrocuting Patricia. Patricia: YEOUCH! (falls down after that) Jack: Patricia! (gets determined) Last chance! (slashes at Josh's arms) Josh: Whoa! (clashes with Jack's Dragon Blade) Nice one. You're fast. Keep it up. Jack: Thanks, Josh. (slashes at Josh's legs) Josh: (taps Jack's shoulder, backflips to his back, and delivers a low kick at his legs) Jack: Yipe! (got tripped by that low kick) Nice counter attack. Patricia: (getting out slowly) Josh: Knockdown attacks like the low kick, tackle, slam, and many of 'em can give you chances on initiating your finishing move. But don't do this on minions if your finishing move wastes a lot of energy. Patricia: (gets a bit electrocuted after that surge of blue electricity hurt her a bit) Ouch. I need some time to recover after that electrocution. That actually hurt. Jack: (gets up & use the leg sweep at Josh's legs) Josh: (his legs were hit) Whoa! (accidentally flips away from Jack and lands on his chest) LOL I felt like flying. Jack: How's that for a leg sweep? Josh: That's still a low kick. (his Ancientcalibur disappears) Hand-to-hand combat. (gets to his fighting stance) (a tint of blue electricity envelops him) Jack: (puts his Dragon Blade away & then preforms a spindash at Josh's stomach) Josh: (releases a surge of blue electricity) Jack: (got electrocuted) WHOA! Patricia: Jack! (sprays her skunk gas at Josh, trying to break Josh's concerntration) Josh: Deflecting attacks is a good choice of defense! (casts a wind current to blow the skunk gas away to Patricia) Patricia: How can we stop you if we can't find a weakness to your electrical aura? (dodges her own skunk gas) Josh: I won't tell you. Enemies won't tell you their weaknesses. Remember that. Think of a solution. What kind of electricity envelops me? Jack: (was black covered after the electrocution by the blue electricity) Blue electricity that has electrocuted me? Josh: Yeah ._. Have you seen a lightning rod? Jack: Hmm...Patricia looks like we have to find a lightning rod, only one of us can wield it. Patricia: That's a good idea. Josh: I didn't tell you to use one. XD ....I meant that you need lightning insulators. Jack: Lightning insulators? What are those exactly? Josh: They're like the opposite of conductors. Like rubber, wood, stone, etc. Jack: I see your point. If we have these lightning insulators, we could try to stop the lightning attacks, correct or not? Josh: Correct. Jack: Hmm, let's see if Patricia & I can some lightning insulators. They might be useful against electric type enemies. Josh: Mm-hm. Patricia: I guess Jack & I will start searching for them. Jack & Patricia: (begins looking around for any Lightning Insulators they can find) Josh: (forms a wind blade on his hand) This will get handy. Jack: Hm? (notices the wind blade) Say, this sword looks interesting. What is it? Josh: No, this is just an aethereal blade, made from my energy. Jack: Oh, I get it now. Patricia: Say Josh, where do we find some Lightning Insulators? Josh: Find 'em yourself. Remember, we can craft weapons, armor, or any equipment with miscellaneous items like enemy drops. Money, expendable items, and key items don't count as miscellaneous. Lightning insulators are miscellaneous items. Examples are rubber, wood, stones, etc. Jack: I see, we will find some stuff that are miscellaneous & start building one out of them. Patricia: I believe so. Let's start find some miscellaneous stuff. Jack & Patricia: (begins picking up anything miscellaneous like rubber, wood, stones, etc.) Josh: Through alchemy or blacksmithing, you can craft various equipment. Jack & Patricia: (begins crafting a lightning insulator) Jack: Hmm, this should work. Josh: (facepalms) Only alchemists & blacksmiths can craft them. You two have no such ability. Jack: Then where can we find these Alchemists & blacksmiths? We never met them before. Josh: That's because you're not born on medieval times. They can be found in each planet, anywhere on your journey. There might be weaponry shops, armory shops, item shops, blacksmith's shops, alchemy huts, and more shops. Shops galore, I might add. Patricia: Prehaps we can try finding one of these Alchemists & blacksmiths somewhere in Planet Mobius. Jack: Say, do you know the directions to one of the alchemists or blacksmiths? Josh: Don't ask me. An adventurer must find these buildings themselves, not to be spoonfed by allies. Jack: Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just asking politely. Jack & Patricia: (heads off trying to find the buildings themselves) Josh: (leans on a wall, crossing his arms) Hm... Jack: (looking around with Patricia) Ok if I was those buildings, where would I be? Patricia: Hmm, that's a good question. (looks around) More importantly, what do those buildings have in common? Josh: (mimics the sound of metal hammering & sharpening) Ting! Ting ting! Bzzzzzz! Ting ting! (mimics the sound of bubbling) Pop pop pop! Msss! Jack: Wait, don't you hear that? Patricia: Hear what? Jack: Listen. Jack & Patricia: (begins to listen, not knowing Josh makes those sounds) Patricia: That's it. Those buildings are very loud with metal hammering & sharpening & the sound of bubbling. Jack: That's the answer. Let's listen carefully. Jack & Patricia: (begins to listen for the same sounds that they heard before) Josh: Not so accurate, but illustrative. Well, it's me. Jack: Oh yeah. We didn't know it was you. Patricia: But we've found a clue. A building is never quiet from the metal sounds & the boiling cauldron. Josh: Separate the two sounds into two building and you will know. Jack: I get it now. I'll follow one sound while Patricia follow the other sound. Patricia: I think we got it. Jack: (goes off to follow one sound of two) Patricia: (goes off to follow the other sound of two) Josh: Remember, you're in some kind of... oasis-like place. Head to town to find the alchemy hut & the blacksmithing shop. Category:Roleplays